


Tied Up and Let Down

by Redo_Reset



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Bondage, Dom blue, Eggs, He’s into it though, M/M, Noncon for sleepy Pap, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Prewritten Fic, Somnophilia, sub stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redo_Reset/pseuds/Redo_Reset
Summary: SwapcestBlue REALLY wants babies. Can you blame him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is the first time I’m posting the gross shit I’m into. I really enjoy comments so if you like it please let me know! :>  
> This is a mostly prewritten fic so I’ll just update daily until I make it to the final seventh chapter haha. Despite the non/con tag this is actually a pretty fluffy fic!

Now, Stretch would like to say that this was the first time he’s woken up hungover with his arms and legs spread and tied to the posts of his own bed. He really would, but if he’s honest... he’s too shit at lying to try to make that claim.

  
Stretch groaned as he realized that his arms were too uncomfortable to try to roll over and get some more sleep. He really needed to find whoever he paired off with at the bar and teach them the proper protocol for drunk bondage—leaving him tied up like this all night with no way of getting himself out was really starting to strain his body. He could already tell that his body was going to be sore for the next few days.

  
He grunted as he started feeling the rope for any give or slip in the knot to get himself free. See, now this was just unsafe. What if a fire had started up while he was all alone? Or if he’d had a panic attack of some sort... For now his head just pounded miserably—he would kill for some medicine. At the very least, whoever it was he had his fun with last night brought him home; his brother would be around if push-came-to-shove and as much as Stretch didn’t want to be caught like this, it was better than being tied up alone in a stranger’s house.

  
With nothing better to do, he racked his brain on just what—and who—the hell he did last night. He went to Muffet’s... he knew that simply because that’s where he went every night. As he searched his memories, it occurred to him that he’s been exclusive with Blue for several resets now, and that they had been settled on the surface for a while... which only made him more curious as to how he ended up here. Did Blue do it? He pouted at the thought. Generally he was fond of tying blue down, not the other way around. Besides, his little skeleton had been nothing but vanilla thus far.

  
“Papy~,” the voice that rung out was undoubtedly Blue’s, and he turned his head towards the door to greet him.

  
“bro? that you?” Stretch asked, sleepy more than anything. Blue frowned in disappointment, standing over Stretch entirely clothed. The lack of response bothered Blue, why did Papy think this was normal? That was no fun.

  
“Yep! How do you feel?” He gently massaged the points of greatest tension for Stretch, making the guy moan under his touch.

  
“better now that you’re here... what’s _hangin’_?” Stretch’s smirk was mischievous to a fault. Blue frowned.

  
“Don’t make me gag you...” he grumbled, “Anyway, brother! I have fantastic news and I sure you will be quite excited to hear my solution to our predicament.” Stretch cocked a brow, watching as Blue ran his hands over his ribs and down to his pelvis, where his thumbs gently rubbed circles into the bone. “That is, as soon as you summon your cute little opening and a nice tummy for me,” His voice dropped, low and seductive while he made eye contact with his flushed brother.

  
“oh, uhm... yeah, okay...” Stretch agreed easily enough, eye flaring briefly as he summoned what was requested of him into shape. Blue loved the softness in the slightly pudgy magic—Stretch was perfect for this, whether he thought so or not, especially with all that magic and health. He smirked, gently spreading the lips of Stretch’s magic and giving a long, teasing lick.

  
“Good boy,” he purred, watching as Stretch shuddered and looked away in response. His gifts from Muffet sat off to the side, secure in the charmed bag she gave them to him in. Entirely gross, but Blue didn’t mind so much. He was very grateful to her.

  
His mouth went to work, suckling and teasing Stretch’s sensitive bits until he was panting and squirming under his touch, his hips searching for even the slightest bit more contact. He couldn't let Stretch come yet, though... this was too important. His fingers weren’t quite long enough on their own, so he pulled out the first part of this game. Gently, and careful that it didn’t catch on any of the outer magic, he slid the length of the speculum into his brother’s opening, making him choke in surprise.

  
“ah—b, blue...” he huffed, brows furrowing as he tried to sit up to see what was happening, “what’re you doin’...”

  
“Shh,” Blue gave his clit a playful pinch, satisfied with the surprised gasp he was gifted in turn. He began screwing it open gently, just wide enough to be able to see and reach the back of his magic, where the little puckered hole laid. Good. He reached for the bag Muffet gave him and opened it, delighted and somewhat surprised by just how _many_ she gave him... He read over the note again, which recommended he insert all of them then imbue them with one last pulse of his magic.

  
Excitement pulsed through his soul, and he gently picked up the first egg. He kept it out of Stretch’s line of sight, though the thing was somewhere between the size of a grape and a small chicken egg. He giggled, rubbing at Stretch’s clit gently, teasing him once more as he let the egg slide through the hole of the speculum. Stretch was spread so wide, it had no trouble at all as it rested against his cervix—the sight sent a shiver down his spine. Angel... he was really doing this.

  
“b-bro...? what is that?” His voice was laced with concern, but Blue just paused to lean up and kiss him. After a moment, he decided on gagging Stretch with his bandana. Stretch was definitely annoyed with the development, but Blue didn’t want to hear anything but his pretty moans at this point.

  
After returning to his task, he examined the situation. The egg just rested there, not going any deeper without something to push it back. Blue quickly found himself delighted by how his hand was able to squeeze into the speculum as well—another reason it was best that he was the one to put eggs in Papy and not vice versa—and he softly rubbed the egg into Stretch. He moaned deliciously beneath Blue, and the egg slipped right in. Blue took in a sharp breath, more turned on than he had been expecting by this. He was going to fill Papy right up~ how _lewd_.

  
Stretch wasn’t sure what was happening, only that something had been pressed further up into him than he had been expected. His magic snapped an organ into place to hold whatever it was that was inside him. His angle and not totally clear ecto body kept him from knowing what was happening. Either way, it felt mildly good, so he didn’t bother complaining. In fact, he’d just let Blue work, because the guy seemed very content to stay down there prodding at the magic and Stretch was very content to fall back asleep.

  
It had been nearly an hour by the time all of the eggs made it into Stretch’s womb safely. His stomach bulged a bit, but nothing too obvious. Yet. Blue cooed softly and rubbed the magic from the outside before gently closing the speculum clamp to slide it back out of Stretch. He’d realized Papy had fallen asleep nearly forty minutes ago, but as long as his brother wasn’t complaining, he was happy. No, it was more fun to wake him up by thrusting right in, his own magic summoned and beyond ready to go. His pace wasn’t exactly gentle, either.

  
Stretch gasped awake, only halfway conscious as his body sharply pressed back against the headboard of the bed. Oof... he felt... so full—and achy, but not in a bad way. No, he was definitely more focused on the consistent rhythm of Blue’s hips knocking into his summoned flesh. He moaned, watching Blue, eyes barely open.

  
“I’m so excited for you to have our babies,” his voice was so sultry, gently rubbing over the tummy still formed. That snapped Stretch awake, and he blinked rapidly, staring down at his stomach with a pitiful, muffled whine. It all came back to him—Blue had been talking about having kids and wanting to be a dad for months. Somehow, he found how to get his way, because skeletons did not typically have fucking _eggs_.

  
His mind didn’t have time to dwell on it as his body was finally approaching orgasm. He’d been teased for an hour straight, he definitely earned this. Blue was right there with him, moaning, but holding back for Papy to come first.

  
“That’s it... c’mon, brother, you’ve earned it... such a good boy,” Blue was careful not to put weight on the hand rubbing Stretch’s tummy. Stretch’s noise was muffled as he let out a half moan half sob, coming hard. It triggered Blue’s orgasm as well, and he made sure to make his last thrust deep. Muffet had said it was important to put as much of his magic over the eggs this way as possible if they wanted to be sure to have a full skeleton monster and not a weird spider-skeleton half breed. In the end, the kiddos will have three genetic parents, but it was healthier than Blue and Stretch having a baby between them. They were both weird clones of Gaster in the end, anyway, it likely wasn’t healthy for a baby to be conceived that way.

  
After letting the pleasure roll through them, Blue started back up again eagerly, making Stretch’s head fall back with a guttural groan. He didn’t have nearly the energy Blue did...

  
By the fourth time Blue came, Stretch was out cold once more. Just to be sure enough his magic was given, Blue went another two rounds. He could see his magic seep in around the eggs, and it worried him that the ones at the back may not get his magic, but that was all he could handle for the night. He was exhausted and his magic reserves were drained.

  
Gently untying Stretch, he arranged the lanky limbs into a more comfortable position, then kissed the bulging stomach and fell asleep beside him, cuddling into his brother’s arms. He couldn’t wait until their babies were there to cuddle and hold as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue woke up, finding himself alone in his brother’s bed. He frowned, yawning sleepily and rubbing at his eyes. It was always unnerving when Stretch work up before he did, and this time was no different. Stretch’s door was open, and he could hear a faint sizzle and lovely smell. Oh, how rare! Stretch was cooking, yummy. Blue felt some tension ease at the thought, unable to place exactly why he was concerned. He hopped up, heading to his own room to slip on fresh clothes. He’d put his armor on after breakfast, he didn’t want it to get dirty.

When he finally made it down the stairs, he had the moment to admire Stretch in front of the stove cooking peacefully—it smelled like omelets. What a pretty skeleton Blue had... He smiled softly, noting the slight baby bump that protruded from Stretch’s tight tank just enough for him to know exactly what went down last night. It made his soul feel warm and fluttery.

“Good morning, Papy! I—“ Blue was interrupted as Stretch took two eggs in one hand and cracked them loudly, emptying them both out onto the frying pan. He paused, deflating a bit... That was an interesting choice considering the other eggs in the room. “A-are you making us eggs, then?” He tried once more to sound chipper and excited. Eggcited...

“no, i’m making _me_ eggs. you’ve had enough.” Stretch’s voice was snippy. He was not pleased in the least. Ouch... Blue winced.

“Well. Actually... the eggs are inside of you,” Blue pointed out, though he immediately regretted it as the eggs that were in Stretch’s hand were clenched in his grip, cracking open and bits of shell and yolk dripping down of the hand. He shook it off over a bowl, not caring for the shells still in the goop. Blue shrunk in his chair, deciding to reach for and read the paper.

“that is. true.” Stretch bit out, continuing to crack eggs. At first, Blue just assumed he really was making enough eggs to share, but by the time Stretch got out the second dozen of eggs he wasn’t so sure anymore. It didn’t help that it only seemed to get more... murdery in intent. Did he buy a second carton of eggs for this...? Blue didn’t think that there were that many in the fridge.

“i kinda thought this was _your_ fantasy, bro,” Stretch said after a while, sighing and washing his hands, “you wanted to be round with a baby skeleton?”

“I—uhm... I just want a baby in my arms,” Blue replied, scratching at his skull nervously. Stretch didn’t really respond to the comment, though he seemed less than pleased. Blue didn’t blame him. Probably should have talked it over more, dumby... But he had been talking about it for ages! It wasn’t his fault that Stretch never listened. He pouted at the thought.

“who’s eggs are they?” Stretch asked with a huff, knowing that they couldn’t be entirely Blue’s.

“Muffet offered, er—but I donated my magic for her to make them? So like, half Muffet’s and half mine. If that makes sense...” Blue hadn’t felt so sweaty in a very long time. “Are you mad at me?” He blurted out nervously, eyes wide.

“kinda. wish you woulda been clear what you were doin’... but,” Stretch sighed, “i want a babybones too, i just figured you’d carry them, blue.”

“Yes, well... you’re stronger than me and have more health, brother... I’m sorry I wasn’t clear,” tears pricked at his eyes—not out of regret so much as fear that Stretch hated him now.

“s’okay... i forgive you,” with that, Papyrus plated the omelets, and Blue ended up with one in front of him. It was more due to how many eggs he’d wasted by this point than how forgiven Blue was. After a moment of silence, Blue spoke up again.

“...Also, please don’t crack our babies.” Blue said quietly, sounding so horrified that Stretch couldn’t help chuckling.

“I won’t, bro... it was a joke,” Sorta. Stretch laughed more at the nasty look Blue sent his way, and the two dug in in peace. Blue read his news columns while Stretch read the comics and they put their heads together to fill out the puzzles, just like any old normal morning.

“are there supposed to be so many eggs, though?” Stretch asked after a while, giving up on the crossword and letting Blue work his magic. Junior Jumble was so much easier...

“Hm? Oh! Yes, they have a very low likelihood of taking, so the more the merrier, Muffet said.” Blue smiled brightly at the reminder, looking down at Stretch’s stomach, “Can I see them?” He asked, puppy dog eyes out at the ready. Stretch snorted, flicking Blue’s forehead.

“you’re lucky you’re adorable, bro... but sure,” Stretch raised his shirt, the not totally opaque magic gave them the ability to see the abundance of little eggs. His face flushed as Blue zoned in on them with an intensity in his gaze. It seemed like they had hardly lost any eggs overnight with how much they still bulged out of Stretch’s stomach. Somewhere around thirty or forty, if he remembered correctly.

“They’re too purple still...” He complained, smirking and patting Stretch’s stomach, “I think they need more of my magic.” Blue said, innocently enough—though there was no fooling Stretch, who cocked an amused brow.

“ _you_ are a little horndog, and _i_ am still sore,” Stretch said, amused but definitely not recovered enough for another round.

“Aw, Papy, it’s for your own good~” Blue stuck out his tongue, but backed off and went back to the puzzles, “The ones that don’t have babies in them will seep into your magic, and hopefully we’ll have at least one left.” He beamed, knocking out another word on the crossword.

“yeah... what if they all take, though?” Stretch winced nervously, staring down at his stomach. 30 babies was like. An insane amount of babies. Wayyyy too many.

“Well... I suppose adoption would be an option. We do sorta need to repopulate skeletons, after all.” Blue shrugged the question off, not truly considering it. It weighed heavily on Stretch’s mind. He definitely didn’t want to give up any of the babies... “Besides! We have a lot of shopping to do today!! I’m thinking that you should move into my room and then we can turn yours into the perfect baby room, after a thorough deep cleaning, of course. And, well, we should probably buy a crib, at least one, even though we don’t know how many will come of this so we might have to get more...” He continued rambling on with great excitement, counting off on his fingers and trying to figure out where they should go.

“bro... you might be getting ahead of yourself? we don’t even know if any of them will take,” Stretch couldn’t help hoping none did, already planning payback.

“But, Papy, you’ll lay the eggs in only three months and then we have to take care of them,” Blue’s eyes widened with worry, “We need to be prepared!”

“ _angel_ , sans! three months...?” Stretch’s face filled with horror. That’s... so short for a pregnancy.

“Well, yes, but they won’t be babies yet, they have to incubate with our magic, and... I think I’m just going to give you the book Muffet gave me about this,” Blue sighed, burying his face into his bandana, “uhm, and then there’s a possibility that it might just be several little spider monsters in an egg? Muffet said she was happy to take those in, but they’ll be really attached to their siblings and us.” Stretch just laid his head on the table.

“... this is kinda a lot, don’t you think?” He rubbed his temples, a bit surprised when Blue leaned over to kiss him on the head gently.

“I’m sorry, Papy, I know you worry a lot but I thought you’d be more excited than worried...” He took their empty plates and cups to go clean up. Before he could step away, Stretch hugged him around his waist.

“i _am_ really excited, babe, i’m just worried you didn’t consider the risks...” Stretch mumbled, hands worrying into the fabric of Blue’s undershirt. Blue rubbed his head, soothing him.

“Mweh! Of course I did, Papy... I’ll keep you safe,” The hug was definitely needed on both sides, so they stayed in each others arms until Stretch chuckled darkly.

“... you’re late for training.”

“WHAT? PAPY! ALPHYS IS GOING TO KICK MY TAILBONE IN! AHHH!” Blue squirmed out of his hug, threw the dishes in the sink, and rushed upstairs to get his battle body on. Heheh... Stretch got his revenge. Blue will be just about as sore as he was this morning tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I updated last night, but I’m probs gonna switch to doing it in the morning around 8-10? Idk my dudes we’re being inconsistent as fuuuuck here. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

Needless to say, Blue was way more into the pregnancy thing than Stretch. Still, though, Stretch enjoyed the increased enthusiasm in sex and his ability to have a reason to be lazier than usual. He laid back in the king sized bed the two of them now shared, hands resting behind his head casually as Blue thrusted into him. One of his tiny hands rubbed at Stretch’s swollen stomach, a gentle reminder of Blue’s excuse to do this so frequently.

It had been a month, and in that time most of the eggs had seeped back into his magic, leaving him with somewhere around 15 eggs left. The sheer number he was still carrying worried him, but there was at least another few weeks before they would settle and begin to grow towards their full size. He desperately hoped the number would halve by then. While the eggs had definitely grown in the last month, it was only to about double their original size, so he was actually a bit smaller than he was that first week. He didn’t expect the somewhat flat stomach would last long at all.

“ah...” His train of thought was cut off as his magic started to tense around Blue, clearing his mind as he wiggled his hips weakly back. Blue’s face was flushed, staring down directly at Stretch through half lidded eyes, not stopping his delicious thrusts as he admired his lover. Stretch shuddered, grinning back shyly. He wasn’t quite used to being the bottom so often, despite Blue’s increased eagerness to “donate his magic” each night.

“You’re so pretty like this...” Blue hummed, leaning down to nuzzle and connect their mouths as his thrusts picked up speed, dragging them both through their orgasms. Stretch gasped into the kissing, hands clutching onto Blue’s ribs. His mind focused on the pleasure rushing through him and the beautiful, lost expression on Blue’s own face. They were both left panting and satisfied as the smaller skeleton gently pulled out. Blue carefully arranged their limbs into a comfortable position as he flopped out beside Stretch, not wanting to hurt the eggs or his brother.

“love you, sans...” Stretch muttered once he regained some of his bearings in the post orgasmic haze. Blue had already cuddled him close and he nuzzled their foreheads together.

“I love you too, Papy,” Blue hummed back, his eyelights morphing into stars as he watched the eggs settle after the little exercise once more, gently rubbing Stretch’s magic form all the while. Stretch chuckled, enjoying the soft massage and letting his eyes drift shut. He didn’t notice the slightly worried look in Blue’s excited eyes as he spoke up.

“we could build the cradle tomorrow, it’s our day off,” Stretch spoke quietly, worming his hand into Blue’s and pressing his teeth to his skull.

“Mhmm... sounds good...” Blue was already half asleep as he agreed, and Stretch couldn’t help feeling the pull of sleep as well, drifting off as they cuddled.

——

“This is Muffet, would you like to order take out today?” Muffet sounded bored when she picked up the phone. Good.

“Hi Muffet! Do you have a second to talk?” Blue said, sounding chipper but a bit strained. It was Monday at about 2 in the afternoon, no one was in the bar and she was excited to hear from him—he had good timing.

“Oh, Blue, Dearie, of course, any time~” She shifted, no doubt taking a seat after rushing to get the phone, “Is everything alright with the eggs?” Blue sputtered, wondering if she was a mind reader for a moment.

“Uhm! Well... yes... maybe a little too well?” His voice stuttered nervously, “There are still about ten eggs left, and we’re entering the second month, so—”

“Oh! Oh no no no... That’s not right at all,” She paused, only making Blue more anxious. Had he done something wrong? What if Papy was hurt... He did this! It was all his fault—“That’s _way_ too few! Do you want me to make you more? I’m sorry that they didn’t take very well,” Muffet sounded deeply concerned. Did she not let them form inside of her long enough? It was always hard to tell if donations like this worked between species.

“Wha-? No, I mean...ten is kinda... a lot, right?” Blue lowered his voice, but Muffet just laughed on the other side, relieved.

“A lot?! Pfft... Well, they won’t all be babies, Blue. About half of them will be spiders.” Muffet twirled the cord to the phone.

“Uhm... that’s still five babies?”

“Yes? Is that a problem? Again, I can make more, Blue, it’s no big deal at all... The bunnies had about 30 eggs take the first time I helped them...” Muffet sounded genuinely worried for him. She really didn’t want to disappoint her best customers.

“Well that explains a lot...” He grumbled under his breath, “Yes it’s a problem!” Blue’s voice squeaked, “Papy only really wanted one or two... Or maybe none at all... Or maybe he did? I kinda just took the initiative because I’d been talking about it for so long. He’s cool with it now, though.” He fidgeted nervously, pacing as his words just seemed to vomit out of his mouth. She snorted at him.

“Well, dearie, it’s perfectly normal if that was what you were concerned about,” Muffet frowned, “I—”

“It’s alright Muffet, thank you for your help, again! We’ll figure it out,” Click. He didn’t want to make her feel bad, but... Damn. This wasn’t good. Papy was going to be so pissed. After a deep breath, Blue sucked up his worries and walked out into the living room, still holding his cell phone as he watched his sleeping husband. His stomach was back to being just enough of a bump to show, so they had planned on announcing the pregnancy very soon. Carefully, Blue sat down in his lap, wrapping his arms around Stretch’s neck.

“Honey~” He coaxed Stretch to wake up from his nap, rubbing the back of his neck. His brother flinched a bit, reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“mm, hi baby blue...” Stretch smiled softly, hugging Blue back, “what’s up? you usually don’t wake me from naps these days.”

“Well, Papy, I talked to Muffet,” Blue’s nervous look did not fly under the radar this time.

“uh? about the babies?” Stretch’s brows knit in concern.

“Yep... She said it was totally normal for you to still have this many eggs!” He smiled, a drop of sweat dripping down his skull.

“that’s great—”

“She also said that it’s normal to have this many eggs take. Like... fully.” They both went silent.

“so... like, ten babies...?” Stretch was quiet, hands picking at the back of Blue’s shirt. Oh no.

“No no no... Uhm! More like five-ish? The other five should be spiders, but it’s not precise like that, soo...” Blue nuzzled his face into Stretch’s neck, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder blades as he broke the news. He was desperately trying to ease the blow of this.

“saaaannnnnssssss...” Stretch whined, dread coursing through him. Five was way too many. He could do three at most, maybe four if Blue really pushed the issue, but five made his head spin. And for them all to be babies at the same angel damned time... Tears pricked at his eye sockets as the emotions overwhelmed him.

“Aw, Papy, don’t cry, we’ll find them really good homes, okay? I—” Blue felt guilty as hell, pulling back to look at Stretch’s face, kissing at his cheeks, “I love you... I’m sorry... Thank you...” He continued pampering Stretch, nuzzling and hugging as much as he could.

“you’re the worst. if we ever do this again, it’ll be your turn,” Stretch pouted, bonking Blue’s head with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this one is shorter and a little less edited than the others so far! I’m v sleepy haha..


	4. Chapter 4

Stretch was less than pleased to be in Alphys’s home. It was less the home itself that he found off putting—it was actually a very nice place on the surface, he anticipated it burning down soon if the cooking lessons continued—but the captain herself. He didn’t feel bad about it, she never enjoyed his presence much either. Still, it was nice to watch Blue be so excited, hopping up and hugging Alphys in a big hug that erred on the side of a tackle. She laughed.

 

“SANS! What’s up, little man,” Alphys noogied him, only to pause and cock her head when she noticed Stretch behind him, more confused than annoyed. Stretch coming along for training was unheard of—then again, this was just a visit, wasn’t it? Blue had said he was too busy to train today.

 

“Nooooo, don’t noogie the skeleton!!!” Blue wilted in her hold, batting at her hands, “We have something exciting to tell you!” He said, practically bouncing and hoping she wouldn’t look at Stretch too long. It wasn’t that noticeable with his new, oversized jacket on and from the front, but he was still pretty obvious if you stared a moment too long. Stretch was well into the last month of the pregnancy, then after that would be another month of incubation. Not wanting people to make their own assumptions, they decided to make the rounds, announcing the babies to friends and family.

 

“mm... very exciting,” Stretch said, a loose but genuine smile on his face as he plopped down on the couch. Alphys narrowed her eyes. He looked so chubby... she thought he needed to start training with how much the honey was starting to show. That couldn’t be good for his magic to always be summoned like that. Blue took a seat next to him.

 

“Hmmmm...” She tried to think of what they could possibly be so excited about, starting to boil some water. Oh well, they’d spill the beans over tea, “Golden flower tea alright?”

 

“OBVIOUSLY!”

 

“sounds good to me,” Stretch already felt exhausted, and this was just the first visit of the day. They also planned on taking trips to the other universes to see if the other skeleton brothers would be interested in taking some eggs off their hands, not to mention they were still visiting Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore and Frisk. Napstaton was busy, and Blue never really became too close of friends with the guy in this run anyway. He had been too...  _ distracted  _ to pursue his celebrity crush.

 

Sans and Alphys chatted happily about training while the water boiled, but it wasn’t long before a very warm cup of tea was shoved into Stretch’s hands. Blue gave him a look, making sure he was okay. The eggs were a drain on his magic and he had been pretty cold without his normal reserves. Blue usually piled blankets on top of him every moment he got the chance, but the winter coat he wore would have to do for now. The lull in conversation brought Alphys’s mind back to why they were here: Something exciting.

 

“So... what’s this exciting news?” She smiled, watching them. She may not adore Stretch the way she loved Blue, but she still considered him a friend and definitely supported how happy Blue was with him.

 

“i’m preggo,” Stretch said, before Blue could get a word out. Blue pouted at him while Alphys just looked shocked. What the fuck, did that mean what she thought it meant?

 

“Wha-”

 

“pregante, pregger,” Stretch grinned at Blue’s exasperated sigh, “i’m with eggo.” 

 

“You’re the worrrrst,” Blue groaned, patting his brother’s face, only making Stretch giggle and hug him closer.

 

“Wait... you’re really—?” Alphys fumbled for words, watching the taller skeleton grin and pat his stomach, only reaffirmed but Blue beaming grin.

 

“We’re gonna have some new skeletons roaming around!!!” Blue reached over and pulled up Stretch’s shirt, making him flinch and urgently pull it back down.

 

“yo, bro, personal space, babe,” His face flushed orange. His magic had become opaque, so it was really just a very round stomach, not revealing the eggs within him.

 

“Sorry! I just wanted to show her,” Blue wiggled in his seat, beyond excited.

 

“I’m... I’M GONNA BE AN AUNT!!! NGAAAAAH!!!” Somehow, Blue managed to pick the teacups up off the coffee table before it flipped over their heads.

 

All in all, Alphys took it pretty well. Undyne was very supportive as well when they made it to her apartment, and Chara was over the moon at the new development—but better yet, they looked excited and the bored look was wiped from their face. No, Stretch was less worried about them. They could easily forget that this ever happened at all with a quick reset. He was more concerned about them not liking this development... That would be bad.

 

The first brothers they decided to visit were the tale bros. It was more comforting to be in a calm universe to start, plus this universe’s Sans and Papyrus had been the ones to convince Blue and Stretch to get together in the first place.

 

“HELLO STRETCH, HELLO BLUE! PLEASE COME IN!!!” Papyrus swung the door wide open for them, and they eagerly trotted in out of the snow and into the warmth of their home. It was pretty immediate that Papyrus caught on, eying Stretch’s stomach with interest. Sans turned to look over at them from the couch, snorting loudly as his permanent grin relaxed into an honest smile.

 

“heh...  _ stretch  _ is right, looks like you’ve really stretched out around somethin’...” He smirked, cocking a brow at the flushed chuckle he earned from the skeleton in question.

 

“How perceptive of you both!!! Yes, we came here to tell you both that Stretch is with baby skeletons,” Blue beamed, politely taking off his shoes at the door and walking over to sit in a chair by the couch. Stretch practically collapsed next to Sans, looking entirely worn out.

 

“BABIES?!” Papyrus squealed in delight, his eyes immediately connecting with Sans’s, “WE CAN DO THAT?”

 

“aw geez bro, calm down...” Sweat dripped down his skull. Nope, nope, nopity nope nope nope...

 

“WELL! I am glad to hear you so excited, Papyrus, because you see, Papy and I have a little... tiny... predicament...” Blue fidgeted a bit, watching the faces of his friends. Stretch took over when he noticed Blue getting cold feet.

 

“yea’, so, we used muffet’s help to get some eggs but didn’t expect the amount we have to actually... y’know. be fertilized,” Stretch scratched his skull, “we’re kinda hopin’ you guys might wanna adopt one... or two of them.”

 

“ _ angel _ , how many eggs?” Sans looked worried, while Papyrus’s eyes just sparkled with glee.

 

“uhm, somewhere around ten...?” Stretch sunk into the couch cushions a bit more watching their friends’ eyes bulge out of their skulls, “w-well, only about half will be actual babies, but... that’s still five kiddos.” 

 

“FIVE?!? WOWIE! Your hands are going to be so  _ full!!!  _ Yes, I, the Great Papyrus, will be more than happy to adopt an adorable skeleton child from you both.”

 

“Thank you so much!!” Blue looked ready to cry with relief, “When the eggs come, we’ll bring you one to incubate then. They uhm, the other half is going to be all tiny spider monsters, so you might end up with an egg of those.” Sans was quiet on the couch, just taking the information in. Hell, he was mostly happy that Papyrus wasn’t going to be begging him to become pregnant after all this.

 

“In that case, we have no problem taking three eggs off your hands!” Papyrus bounced in his seat, and Sans choked. Holy shit, what if they all ended up being babies?!? THREE babies?! Oh man...

 

“uh—three? b-bro...”

 

“Yes, brother?” Papyrus beamed too brightly and with too much excitement for him to say no.

 

“... guess we need to baby proof the house.” The swap brothers looked like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. How relieving, now they only had seven eggs or so to worry about. Papyrus squealed in delight and plucked his brother off the couch, swinging him around in a big hug. Sans already looked tired, but Stretch just mouthed thank you at him. He shrugged—they both knew this game. No way to say no to their favorite sibling and lover in the whole wide world.

 

“Fantastic! Thank you both sooo much!!! I brought a print out of everything about the incubation period,” Blue fumbled to pull the folded documents out of his pockets, handing them to Papyrus, “basically, you just need to feed them magic a few times a day and keep them warm and cozy. After a month, the egg will begin to crack open and inside will be a very small, cuddly skeleton! Or some spiders. If you don’t want spiders, our Muffet said she would like to take them in, but she also said that it was likely that they’d latch on and be good friends to their siblings, so... just depends.” Blue smiles brightly, though tiredly. It had been a very full day—it was night back in their universe but barely midday here.

 

“hey, you guys wanna stay for a nap? you look  _ bone _ tired,” Sans winked, and Stretch was already out cold. Blue huffed, and Papyrus just straight up dropped his brother.

 

“I think Papy needs the break, if you don’t mind. Maybe I could go see your puzzles, Papyrus?” He didn’t want to sleep! Napping was lazy, and yet, Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

 

“Blue, I have to agree with my brother! You look too exhausted to be out calibrating puzzles, take a nap before heading home. We don’t mind,” Papyrus grinned, and Blue sighed, getting up to join his brother on the couch.

 

“Okay, you got me! Wake us up for some famous spaghetti before we leave, though?” He blinked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. It wasn’t as if he had to beg for it, though, because Papyrus’s expression lit up like a christmas tree.

 

“Of course! Now rest, Blue,” A blanket was thrown over them and Blue snuggled into Stretch’s arms, falling asleep embarrassingly fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sleep now


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My good buddy Dandelion-Sea (check out their Sushi Chop Suey fic for more lovely ovi if you havent already) and I have never totally been in love with the traditional Swapfell names? So instead of making them like the swap brothers names, we modeled them after the Undefell bros.
> 
> SO  
> Cringe=Razz  
> Vermillion=Slim  
> Sorry for any confusion!

Refueled and well rested from their trip to Undertale, the brothers decided to head to Underfell next. In Swapfell, it would be just past midnight, so they were going to buy time with the fells until they could stop in for breakfast.

Unlike with Undertale, the brothers went straight into the Underfell home without knocking. It was dangerous to stand outside their house. Even though everyone was on the surface at the moment, it was still far too dangerous to lollygag around in a fell verse, especially while so vulnerable.

They were greeted by a whistle and the sound of Red munching on some chips.

“i didn’t know ya’ had it in ya blue, but damn, he’s definitely knocked up...” Red grinned from the couch, the noise alerting Boss to their guests’ arrival. A loud clang sounded from the kitchen—followed by an expletive.

“STRETCH IS PREGNANT?!” Edge called, rushing out to see if it was true. Stretch sighed, but nodded. Edge and him had their differences, but the awe in his voice was too rare to pass up.

“yyyyyep,” Stretch popped the ‘p’, shuffling over to sit on the couch beside Red.

“BU-WHA-HOW!?” He looked to Blue, eyes wide. It seemed the two had discussed Stretch’s stipulation that brothers couldn’t have babies together, no matter how in love they were.

“Muffet helped! She donated some eggs to us!!” Blue rocked from toe to heel excitedly while Edge thought this over.

“mhm, it’s... less than traditional, but hopefully will do the job,” Stretch rested a hand on his stomach, watching Red sweat at Edge’s contemplative stare aimed at the both of them. Internally, Red prayed that look wasn’t going to end in him being pregnant like the chuckle fuck next to him.

“How much do you think she’d charge us?” Edge asked after a while, making Blue delighted and Red shrink where he sat. _Angeldamnit_...

“Welllllll~ Actually that’s part of why we’re here, mweh heheh... You see, more eggs than we expected have actually, uhm, been fertilized, so we were hoping you’d want one or two?” Blue stared hopefully at Edge’s face, Red leaned against Stretch in relief, mumbling quiet thanks to his brother’s duplicate. Phew. He did NOT want to be pregnant again.

“Deal. How much do you want for them?” Ege gave Stretch a long look, nodding. The swap bros looked startled at the implication. Selling their babies?! Nooooo. No no no.

“buddy, if you could just love them that’s enough for us. i got ten eggs in the oven and we need somewhere for them to go,” Stretch snorted, grinning lightly. Edge’s posture relaxed a bit—right, these were the swap brothers.

“Er... Very well. Yes, two eggs will be just fine,” He smirked down at Blue, amusement pulsing through his soul. Despite everyone’s insistence on treating Blue and Papyrus like children, he knew better, “Better wear a condom from now on, pipsqueak.” Blue sputtered, looking absolutely debauched as Red and Stretch laughed at his flustered expression.

“A-anyway! Here is a print out I made so you can thoroughly prepare for the eggs. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to call!!! It’ll be a few weeks before they’re laid, so... Yeah!” Blue smiled, regaining his composure, “Thank you both for agreeing to this, it means a lot.” He gave both brothers a quick hug, much to each of their discomfort.

“‘course, blue, anything to keep boss from makin’ me carry any eggs...” Red looked relieved, trying to catch a glimpse of what Boss was reading when he was promptly flipped off by the guy. He stuck his tongue out in return.

Once again, Stretch was fast asleep on the couch after a quick question and answer session from the brothers. Blue sighed at him, smiling.

“Uhm. Do you mind if we sleep for a while? It’s night back home and it’s taking a toll on Papy,” he fidgeted, hating to intrude.

“That is just fine by me! You may take my bed for the afternoon, just let us know before you head out,” Edge’s spine straightened, though his voice was far softer and more forgiving than normal. Napping was okay after the amount of stress the two must have gone through. Blue nodded his thanks, and carried his exhausted brother upstairs to the immaculate room and climbed into bed with him. They were both passed out quickly.

——

They woke at what would have been 8 in the morning in their universe and managed to make their way down and say goodbye to the fell brothers before heading out to the Swapfell verse. Cringe jumped when the brothers appeared out of nowhere at his table.

“Good morning, Cringe!” Blue greeted him happily, waving from the table. The sharper skeleton nodded, acknowledging the brothers.

“You two scared—I mean, surprised me... but good morning. Would one of you mind waking my brother?” Cringe asked, flipping a pancake before turning back to talk to them.

“sure,” Stretch stood and Cringe’s mind went blank. That’s not... Oh. He’s pregnant. Nope, nope. Pregnant monsters can’t go upstairs.

“Oh. You’re—? Nevermind, I’ll get him. You don’t need to be taking the stairs in your condition,” On Cringe’s way out the door, Stretch would have sworn he saw a smile on his face. It was pretty quickly forgotten by the screech for Vermillion to wake up and ‘get his ass down to the dining table, we have guests’ that rang through the house. When Cringe returned to the kitchen, he smoothed out his outfit and returned to cooking.

“Is that why you’ve come to visit, then? If so, congratulations, Blue,” There was a smug amusement in his voice that made Stretch feel a little... affronted.

“It is! Well, it’s more than that, but we can tell you when over breakfast,” Blue swung his feet, smiling happily. Arguably, this was Blue’s favorite universe, and arguably, it was Stretch’s least favorite. He was reminded why when Vermillion wandered in, grinning none too innocently as his brother.

“heyyy blue, ‘sup stretch,” his lazy smile shifted to greet Stretch as well. He managed a smile back.

“Good morning, sleepy bones! Guess what!” Blue eagerly bounced in chair, piquing Vermillion’s curiosity.

“what?”

“Stretch and I are having babies!” He nearly shouted in delight, watching Vermillion light up.

“you are?! that’s fuckin’ awesome, congrats, man!!” The congratulations is aimed at Blue and Stretch, making Stretch relax some, “when are you due?” He asked, staring at Blue. Cringe scoffed at his brother, setting plates in front of everyone with pancakes and bacon on them.

“Don’t be gross, brother, Stretch is the pregnant one, obviously,” He nodded to the taller skeleton who gave a lazy grin in response. Vermillion looked... disappointed. Once Cringe sat in his own seat, Stretch spoke up.

“yeah, actually, we had muffet help out by donating some magic, and well... things were not communicated well enough and there are about ten eggs that are gonna be laid in a week or two,” Stretch said it so matter of factly, but Vermillion choked on his food, both swapfell brothers staring at him in shock.

“Yep! And since we have so many eggs, we were hoping you two might want to take one or two in?” Blue looked at them eagerly, and Vermillion simply turned to look at his lord.

“i’m for it,” he said quietly, genuinely giving his support. Cringe hummed.

“I... would like to think on it. For now I will give you a tentative yes,” he went back to his food at that, a bit disgusted when he noticed Stretch drenching his creation in honey. Ugh.

“welp, that’s fine, we’d like to know in about a week so we know how many we need to prepare to take in.” Stretch wasn’t too concerned, Vermillion could be very persuasive and he could tell it wouldn’t take much. Blue looked a bit disheartened, but to be fair, it had gone far too well thus far to not run into some uncertainty.

“W-well! I brought a print out for you to look over. Hopefully it helps you make a decision,” he handed Cringe the stack of papers before going back to his food. Stretch smiled at him and rubbed his back gently, not wanting him to feel bad. Cringe thumbed through the information offered to him, humming to himself. Vermillion looked over his shoulder, catching glimpses.

“I see, so the eggs would still be our children since we must donate so much magic to them...” Cringe remarked, closing the packet and handing it to Vermillion to look through. “Very well, I am interested in taking on two of your offspring.” A very quiet, delighted ‘yes’ was heard from Vermillion, who was eagerly scanning the text in front of him.

“Oh, thank you so much!!!” Tears gathered in Blue’s eyes, and he hopped up to hug a very disgruntled Cringe tightly. The skeleton wormed out of his grip.

“yeah, means a lot... phew,” That left him and Blue with just three potential babies. Life just became a lot more relaxing for the two of them, and they shared a brief kiss over pancakes.

“Gross!” Cringe screwed up his face, though he was more amused than disgusted, “and you are very welcome. Saves us the trouble of going through a pregnancy.” Vermillion looked disappointed at that last comment, frowning a little.

“Yeah!! Well, call us if you have any questions, we’ll let you know when you can come by and pick your eggs,” Blue beamed, digging in and finishing the rest of the breakfast in front of him. They all talked excitedly about how strong the babies were going to be, leaving the brothers relaxed when they finally went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a miracle I got this up tonight, folks! Wish me luck on my interview tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Stretch had been feeling a bit weird for a few days. The eggs were just... so heavy. He mostly just stayed in bed, really, being doted on by Blue. He adored how much they cuddled at night and had only become closer than ever in the wake of their expanding family. Stretch thought he could use some of that cuddling right now, because all he felt was a dull ache in his magic.

“Papyrus! I’m back! I brought lunch!” The happy voice filled his soul with relief, but he couldn’t place why until a sharp pain pulsed through his pelvis.

“oof...” he grumbled, running a hand over his stomach. The hell? Was it time? He must have looked a little too haunted, since Blue rushed over, setting the food on the side table.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, helping Stretch properly lay back.

“yeah, it uh... might be time, though,” he gave Blue a nervous look. Luckily this sort of thing wasn’t as intense as a live birth with just the eggs, so they could just take care of it here. No doctor or healer needed. A pastry was shoved into Stretch’s hand and Blue rushed to get a towel before returning and removing the blankets, then gently tugged down his sweatpants. Stretch groaned behind his pastry, suffering through eating it mostly because he knew he needed the magic.

The eggs pressed down against him, and the pressure made him wince. He tried to contract his unfamiliar muscles to help the process along, whimpering weakly. Blue had just finished up laying out the thick layers of towel beneath him.

“definitely—urgh—time...” Stretch huffed, annoyed when the eggs shifted and stopped all progress out of him for a moment. Blue rested a hand on his thigh, softly rubbing circles.

“You’ve got this, honey...” He said, confidence clear in his voice, “Just uhm, push!” Angel, he had no idea what he was doing. Was that helpful advice?

“k,” Stretch sucked in a breath, feeling the contractions and giving a solid push to help it along. The pop that followed was a bit sickeningly, and his magic burned as wetness trickled out onto the towel, the first egg sliding out after it. Blue gasped, quickly catching it as it fell against the towel. He rubbed the egg dry and wrapped it up in a baby blanket before setting it safely on the empty side of the bed.

“You okay?” Blue asked, noticing Stretch’s panting, “The first one is perfect... you’ve got this.” Stretch huffed, breathily laughing at the reassurances.

“yeah, th-thanks...” He smiled, though it quickly fell to a grunt as another contraction hit him. Blue could see the egg, though it didn’t quite make its way out.

“Uhm! P-push!” He positioned the towel at Stretch’s entrance once more, catching the egg more easily this time. Stretch seemed to have an easier time of it as well, getting the rhythm down.

The eggs came one after another after that, Blue giving soft praises while Stretch kept pushing and focused on breathing. When they finally made it to ten, Blue sat back with a sigh, wiping his forehead on his arm. The towel in his hands was absolutely disgusting, but all the eggs were clean and pristine. He smiled at them, then at Stretch.

“That’s ten—”

“we’re not done yet,” Stretch managed to huff out before another egg crowned. Blue yelped and got back into position, picking the egg up off of the towel and cleaning it as well. Oh man... now they’d have four eggs.

“Was that it...?” He asked nervously, hoping they hadn’t miscounted too horribly bad.

“noPE,” Stretch winced as the final egg slid out of him into Blue’s loving embrace, thoroughly cleaned before being set beside its siblings. Little surprises. “tha... that’s it, i think...” He was almost instantly asleep, magic desummoning for the first time in a little over three months. Blue checked him to make sure his HP was solid, relieved to find it hadn’t even been damaged by the process in the first place. He gathered up all the gross towels and wiped Stretch’s bones of any lingering magic. For only a moment he left the room to toss the towels in the wash, returning quickly with two extra baby blankets to wrap up the unexpected eggs in.

Oh man... they were so happy to have gotten the number of eggs down to a reasonable number, but now? This left them with _five_ eggs. Blue sat back and sighed. They’d figure it out... somehow. He took a picture of all the eggs bundled up next to the sleeping Stretch and texted it out to the other brothers and then to Muffet.

Blue looked over the eggs to insure their individual healths carefully. No cracks or flaws in the outer, protective magic, but he gave each one a portion of his magic as he gingerly set the eggs into the crib beside the bed. It didn’t hurt them to be so crowded, but he couldn’t help wincing at it anyway. Definitely not ideal. Tomorrow they’d decide which to keep and which the other universe’s would get, but for now all he wanted was sleep. Blue got under the covers besides Stretch and drifted off, relieved that the hard part of this was over for Stretch.

——

Blue was woken up by his alarm blaring. He slammed a hand on it before sitting up, groggy and lost in his half awake state. Stretch sat up soon after, yawning. The guy still looked wiped, but some food would help with that. Blue leaned over and kissed him hard.

“How do you feel?” He asked softly, brushing Stretch’s face with his thumbs.

“excited... tired. hungry.” Stretch smiled lazily, and pulled Blue closer, “happy to not be pregnant, anymore. i’ll just have to learn to l- _egg_ -o of the past. soon they’ll be out of the nest—” Blue groaned, pulling away.

“You’re a bad influence on them already!” He pouted, sliding out of bed as his expression softened again, “I’ll make breakfast, you start looking at the eggs. We uh, miscounted...” Blue snuck out of the room after mentioning the extra eggs that somehow slipped under their radar, as if scared of being yelled at. Stretch just wiggled over to Blue’s side of the bed, leaning over the side to look at all the eggs swaddled up. They had decided to give the blankets to the babies’ new parents as a parting gift of warmth, and now he was very glad they had bought so many in advance.

Stretch was well aware they had miscounted, the extra two eggs sliding out of him had not been pleasant and the panic they instilled in him was not forgettable. He sighed, reaching out and gently picking one of the eggs up. In his hand, he could almost pretend is was a sort of gelatinous, magical fruit. It was just the right size for it, too. The magic casing on it was a pale opaque, though it was soft in his hand, more like a water balloon nearly over filled than anything. He didn’t test how strong it was, too horrified by the thought of it popping. The pale color had a warm color to it, as if his own orange magic had slightly tinted it. Most of the eggs had a pale purple-ish tone to them, though it could be blue... it was too hard for him to tell with how faint the color was. Still, the warm colored ones stood out—about five of them in total. While Stretch didn’t know which ones the others would want, but the one in his hands was definitely going to be kept by him and Blue. He slowly began letting his magic seep into it. Stretch didn’t have a lot to give, so it was sorta a pathetic first meal, but he hoped it would warm the little guy up a bit. This was the runt in comparison to the others, small like an apple.

For a long time he just sat and considered the eggs, gently rubbing the one in his hands. It’d be so weird to visit and know that all the babies were genetically his. Stretch wasn’t sure if it bothered him yet.

When a slightly burnt smell filled the air and the door burst open, he knew Blue was done and his magic growled for food. Blue grinned, holding two full plates of food. He gently sat a plate on the bedside table closest to himself, then slid onto the bed to give Stretch his. He cocked his head and smiled at the egg in Stretch’s hands.

“You picked one already?” Blue asked, delighted that Stretch was taking part in the selection. He’d been feeling pretty guilty, but it helped to see that Stretch really did want this. At the same time, it was a daunting reminder in the back of his mind that they had 5 eggs for themselves. Maybe one of the brothers would want more? Maybe Edge. Yeah. He’d ask Edge—after all, he was just a darker version of Papyrus who had already agreed to take three. Four was more manageable. Stretch leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“mhm. this one’s jr.” He grinned deviously and Blue rolled his eyes, shoving a fork full of pancakes into his mouth.

“You need a shower, so eat and get clean before they all arrive. It’s really late for everyone but the Cringe and Vermi, so Sans and Edge will be coming by soon. At least, I think it’s just the two of them... Papyrus said he was very busy and trusted Sans’s judgment, and Edge said Red had too much fun with the condiments tonight and would not be up for leaving for a bit.” Blue shrugged, munching on his own food as Stretch wrapped up the egg in his hands and placed it back by its siblings.

“mmkay, thanks for breakfast, bro,” he leaned his head on Blue’s shoulder as they ate. Both of them were already exhausted, but food helped. They no doubt had many sleepless nights ahead of them.

Blue left to clean the dishes while Stretch reluctantly managed to get to the shower. It didn’t take long for him to clean up, so when he finished he went back to pick up the egg Stretch chose. It was tiny... but he adored the little guy as well. He sat on the couch while waiting for Edge and Sans, patiently looking over the egg and listening to Napstaton music. Stretch was still in the shower when Blue heard a knock on the door, but he answered it eagerly anyway. Edge shifted before him on the porch, looking a bit tense. Blue beamed at him, trying to ease some of his nervousness.

“Hi Edge! Thanks for coming so late,” the tired edge to Blue’s expression didn’t go unnoticed, but Edge just nodded.

“Did all of the eggs make it through the night?” He asked, not one to piddle around the point. He stepped into the home and relaxed marginally, slipping off his boots.

“Yes! Actually, uhm. We miscounted,” Blue gave him a sheepish look grin, scratching his skull, “there’s actually twelve of them...” An awkward silence settled between them and it made Blue sweat, “Would you—uhm... maybe want...? Another?” Edge’s neutral expression turned into a smirk.

“You act so nervous about it. Obviously I want another, and Sans can’t protest because he’s a drunkard who couldn’t come,” His heavy, gloved hand fell on Blue’s head, patting it gently. Blue’s shoulders fell in relief.

“Thank you so much... I don’t know what we’d do without you guys,” He gave a heavy sniff before turning to bouncily make his way up the stairs, overcompensating for the fact that he nearly broke down in tears there, “Papy! Edge is here!” He called out as an afterthought, walking into their room once more. Blue lead Edge over to the crib with the eggs, though the sharper skeleton’s eyes were trained on it the moment he entered the room.

“I assume the one in your arms is off the table...” he mused, looking over the eggs. Naturally he leaned towards the largest eggs, assuming they were in better health. He picked up a sort of orange looking one gently, noting how Blue tensed, and turned it over in his hands. Still fluttering nervously, Blue spoke up.

“Uhm... do you need a basket to carry them back in? I can get one!”

“No, I brought one. I was going to offer to take an extra off your hands anyway,” Edge pulled a basket out and made sure the blanket cradled the egg as he set it in. It was absurdly like grabbing apples at a supermarket... The shiniest, biggest ones had to be his. As he reached for the second, Stretch walked back in, still toweling his head. Luckily he was dressed...

“oh, hey edgy...” He grinned, “nice basket—going to grandma’s house after this? ah... no... i guess that would be red’s job,” Stretch winked and Blue flopped onto the bed face first and groaned. Edge just stared at him.

“I’m glad the pregnancy went so well that you can still make such insufferable jokes,” he grumbled, placing the second egg next to the first with the same care and wrapping. As if right on time to make more bad jokes, another knock sounded at the door.

“I’LL GET IT!” Blue hopped up, pushing Stretch down onto the bed to get some rest as he rushed out.

“you’re takin’ a third?” Stretch asked as he tiredly watched Edge pick up the third largest egg. It was more blue or purple tinted than the other two, but was given the same gentle, scrutinized treatment.

“Is that a problem? I figured you wouldn’t want 5 potential children,” Edge raised a brow at Stretch, getting the basket on his arm ready to head out.

“nah, just was curious. you could have another if you want,” Stretch grinned slyly, only getting a snort.

“Red is already going to be unimpressed with me taking an extra, so I will politely decline,” he went to leave, pausing by Stretch, “Don’t push yourself, take the time you need to recover after all that. It’s... taxing.” With that mysterious note, Edge left, quickly replaced by Sans and Blue. Sans also bore a basket, winking at Stretch when he walked in.

“normally, they advise against this, but I only brought one basket... so that’s where all the eggs gotta go,” he chuckled and Stretch outright laughed. Blue straight up left the room, still cuddling the runt of the eggs. Sans’s expression turned more worried when he looked at Stretch over the eggs, “you doin’ alright, bud?”

“hm? yeah, yeah. tired, and all, but i love sleeping so it’s no problem,” Stretch grinned lazily back at him. That seemed the satisfy Sans, so he went back to picking the eggs. There were only two warm colored eggs left, and unsurprisingly Sans took one of them first, putting it in the basket in a similar manner that Edge did—tucking it in to prevent any damage. “heh... i’m glad i claimed my little orange, those guys went fast after Edge.”

“yeah? i just figured paps would love the idea of a kid with his magic color, y’know?” Sans smiled softly, rubbing the egg gently before pretty much randomly choosing the other two more purple and blue tinted eggs, “i can’t wait for him to see them... he’ll love them. thanks for _bearing_ the weight of it, stretch,” he snickered.

“pfft, get out of here asshole.”

“LANGUAGE!” Blue called from some distant corner of the house. Both of them laughed at the indignancy in his voice.

“thanks again,” Sans waved as he left, and Stretch smiled back.

“no prob,” he said, watching the door close behind Sans. The silence that fell over the room made him feel exhausted, so he managed to get himself under the covers and passed out almost immediately. Maybe he was more magic deficient from this whole thing after all.

——

Stretch woke up to Blue gently shaking him and holding something to his mouth.

“I made taco soup,” he said softly, smiling. Stretch opened his mouth to let the spoon in, “I hate to wake you, but you need to stay healthy and eat lots! And the swapfells will be here soon.” Blue went on for a bit, not really realizing that he was entirely feeding a very flustered Stretch. Doting was okay, Stretch deserved it after all that.

When he heard knocking once more, he gave Stretch a kiss on his skull and handed him the soup to eat on his own. Stretch couldn’t help feeling relieved. Although he loved Blue’s pampering, it was a bit too much for when people were over. Not that the swapfells would judge... they had their own public kinky shit going on.

The door swung open and the sight of Cringe greeted him. Stretch raised a hand in greeting, then pointed to the crib. Cringe nodded back, heading right over to the eggs. There were five eggs left to choose from, mostly because Blue had the tiny orange sixth in his own arms still. Damn that kid was already being spoiled...

“m’lord, you’re so eager,” Vermillion strolled in behind him, sounding mildly excited by how much interest Cringe was showing in the eggs before him.

“Yes, they’re perfect,” he scooped up the two biggest eggs, one purple and the last orange. Offhandedly, Cringe handed the purple one to Vermillion, insuring the orange one in his own arms was well situated. He glanced to Stretch as they began walking out.

“Get well soon, Stretch. Thanks.” Despite the standoffish tone, Cringe genuinely meant the word of thanks. Vermillion beamed at him and waved, the most acknowledgment the guy had ever given him.

“thanks, good luck...” he snickered. They all needed good luck.

It was the shortest and most concise visit, but Stretch was thankful. He had healing to do and was happy that they could finally settle in with the four new egg family members that would grace their crib for the next month before they hatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here we are. I wrote a birth scene.
> 
> Next chapter is the final one and the reveals! Yay!


	7. Epilogue

The eggs ate a lot of their eggs magic and energy—luckily Blue had an abundance of it. Then, after Stretch recovered, he usually fed about three eggs a day, leaving the last to Stretch. They stepped im whenever the other felt too drained, making sure all the eggs got as equal of attention as possible. The little orange one was Stretch’s job since they matched his magic, and they only became more and more orange tinted as time went on. After three weeks, little movements could be felt whenever they held the eggs close and they even emanated their own warmth, a sign that the little ones were developing their own magic. Blue and Stretch laughed and cried over how close they were to having babies, but mostly just cuddled and fed their magic to the eggs as much as possible.

Stretch woke up late in the day, sliding out of bed to give his egg a morning snack of magic when his soul dropped at the sight of the eggs. A long crack ran along the fragile, hardened shell of the orange one. Panic flooded his system, and he looked over all the other eggs—which were even more fractured than this one.

“sans!” His voice broke, and he turned to look at his sleeping brother. The guy slept so much these days, and his panicked call was greeted with a groan.

“Whaaat?” Blue asked, reluctantly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Another sickening crack filled the room, and both of their eyes settled on the eggs. That was one way to wake up... Blue fumbled out of bed as quickly as possible, eyes wide. “They’re—they’re hatching!”

Blue’s phone started pinging like crazy, and after taking a long moment to make sure the eggs weren’t going to hatch immediately, he reluctantly walked away from the eggs to grab his phone. It was mostly Edge texting, demanding Blue call him. Uh... weird. He clicked the call button, walking back over to their eggs. He didn’t want to miss a single thing. Stretch’s eyes were glued to them, making sure nothing could possibly be going wrong.

“holy shit...” he muttered to himself, watching as the blue eggs continued to crack and shake. While the phone toned with the call.

“BLUE!” Edge’s voice was so loud it made both of them jump. Blue glanced at Stretch, wincing. Despite the loudness, Edge didn’t sound upset at all, rather... excited? He nearly sounded like Papyrus. “THE EGGS—THEY HATCHED—“ His voice was interrupted by gurgling and the sound of little bones tapping against the phone. Red whined in the background.

“Holy smokes! That’s so exciting, Edge! Ours are hatching right now, how many babies—”

“ALL THREE. THREE BABIES.” The phone line went dead. Oh man... giggles bubbled up in Blue’s chest.

“Red’s going to be mad at us, Papy...” he continued giggling madly.

“hn? why?” Stretch glanced at him quizzically, smiling at the laughter. Cute.

“All three of the eggs Edge chose were babies,” He laughed harder. Stretch felt a pulse of fear. What if they were all babies for them too? Angel... four babies... his head swam at the thought, looking back to the eggs.

“heh, hopefully that means we won’t have too many little ones...” Stretch gently brushed the little orange egg with his finger. He just had a feeling it would be a kiddo. Blue smiled at him.

“I hope they send pictures! Triplets... mweh heh heh...” Blue replied to the other texts he missed, nothing too important. Alphys checked in daily and was increasingly annoyed by how late he slept in these days. He reassured Alphys everything was fine, then set the phone aside. The eggs continued making noises, somewhere between cracking and wobbling, but it was a long process.

When the first egg’s shell finally gave way, they both sucked in a sharp breath and watched. Tiny little spiders began crawling out of the crack, only four of them in total. Stretch sighed in relief, reaching out a hand to the little ones.

“muffet’ll be happy,” he smiled, knowing she was hoping to have some new hands to help out down the line. The spiders swarmed his hand, crawling over him as he channeled magic through his bones to feed them. Blue pouted in disappointment.

“I hope we get at least one... If not I’m stealing one of the undefells’,” He was entirely serious. Red would thank him, no doubt.

“is it stealing if they were originally yours?” Stretch questioned, watching the next egg begin to bulge, “oh, oh look.” He pointed it out—just as a little skeletal hand peeked out, searching for escape. Having found an opening, it wiggled frantically, frustrated noises leaving the egg. Somehow, the baby bones managed to wiggle and break the shell enough to get their hands and feet out without breaking the egg enough to get their full body out. The baby laid there, turned over and sobbing as it thrashed to no avail. Stretch felt bad for snickering, but Blue straight up took pictures of the unfortunate fellow.

“nyeh heh heh... silly bones,” Stretch reached over, grinning, and gingerly popped off the parts of the shell that kept the baby locked inside. They screeched back immediately, delighted to be free, and managed to roll over and flop out after a lot of flailing. The spiders circled their sibling for a while, each giving the little guy a kiss before scuttling back to their own egg shell remains. Blue dropped his phone to the side and quickly picked the baby up, supporting their neck and giving them the chance to look around. They briefly seemed overwhelmed, but they calmed now that they were able to stretch out and be free.

“Hello baby!” Blue said, beaming at him. The baby greeted him back with a delighted screech, reaching for him with their stubby arms. Blue pulled them closer so they could touch his face, which they grabbed eagerly. Stretch’s own face hurt from smiling so much, but he took up the picture taking role with his own phone.

They were so enamored by the first skeleton that they didn’t even notice the third blue-ish egg crack open. Twice the spiders now scuttled around the crib, interacting and chattering lowly. It didn’t sound like words, instead much more like baby babbling.

“you go ahead and feed the baby bones, Blue, I got the little spiders,” Stretch set his hand in a free area in the crib and let the now eight spiders swarm in for a magic boost. When he looked back, the baby was laying on Blue’s chest, looking drowsy. Both of their souls glowed—nearly the same blue. The baby’s was just a bit deeper, more indigo. Tears dripped down Blue’s face suddenly, and it startled Stretch. “aw, sans, you alright, bro?”

“I’m s-sorry! I just love them so-so much...” he sobbed, soul feeling too flooded with adoration to let it go. The baby started hiccuping, then followed his dad in the tears. Stretch just stared, not sure how to comfort them, “They’re so cuuuuute!” He sobbed, nuzzling the baby’s skull gently. Little hands refused to let go of his shirt. Stretch snorted.

“‘course he is bro, he looks just like you,” smiling softly, he glanced back at the orange egg. It hadn’t cracked any further, so Stretch gingerly picked it up with a frown. He fed it some magic, noticing the lack of movement. It wiggled a bit at the new energy, but spiders or skeleton, it wasn’t interested in leaving its home just yet. “have any name ideas, bro?” He asked, glancing over at the now asleep baby and sniffling Blue. Traditionally they named babies after their fonts, but he didn’t know if Blue wanted to follow that. He sniffled back tears and managed to respond.

“Depends on the font, brother! Give them a few days to make more sounds,” Blue’s normally tiny hands looked so big on the baby’s back, gently rubbing it. He glanced at the egg in Stretch’s hands, frowning. It had grown a lot, but it was still very small. “That one might just not be ready yet. Give them some time, brother!” Stretch sighed and took a seat beside Blue.

“yeah, you’re right. we got at least one in the end, after all,” he gently rubbed the baby’s cheek with a finger, watching their face screw up and turn to gnaw on his finger. Heheh...

——

The triplets were an absolute menace. Red cuddled one of them in his arms, watching Boss struggle with the other two. They were loud and already rowdy, which was absurd. At least the one in his arms was calm—practically drifting off. Their soul was kinda reddish, a reflection, no doubt, of the magic him and Boss fed them. None of them were blue at all, two were red and one was a vibrant orange.

He was already tired. Triplets, angel damnit. TRIPLETS. He was going to strangle Boss when he stopped giggling like a kid on gyftmas. It was too cute to be mad at... How the hell were they going to keep track of three kids?!?

But... they did settle down and fall asleep finally. And, angel, the way they laid on Boss’s chest and tucked their faces into his neck, it made him want to cry with how cute they were.

“Nyeh! Rowdy munchkins. Sans, we need to buy more cribs... this won’t do,” he frowned, looking around the baby room. Luckily it was the bigger of the bedrooms, plenty of room to put bunk beds in later on, but as of now, it was mostly bare other than a few soft toys, a crib, and blankets. The closet had lots of baby clothes, but even those wouldn’t be nearly enough.

“boss, we have three babies,” Red said, tired and sheepish. The cracking noises had woken them both up in the middle of the night, and they had made it into the babies’ room just in time to see the oldest emerge, followed by the other two.

“Yes, we do,” He nearly beamed back at Red, tucking the two in his arms down into plush blankets on the carpeted floor. They immediately clung to each other, fast asleep. Red continued rubbing soothing circles into the back on the baby laid out on him, who had fallen asleep themself a few minutes ago. “It is alright! The Great and Terrible Papyrus and his lovely brother are more than enough to handle these brats.” He stood back up, hands on his hips.

“i think you’re overestimating our energy,” Red sunk back into the chair, letting his own eyes drift shut. Edge gingerly took the baby off his chest, laying them down next to their siblings before building a barrier around them of pillows. There, that works... In the morning they could go and get all the new things they’d need.

“I think you’re underestimating yourself, brother! We’re on the surface now, and you raised me in the underground when you were a kid too. Now you’re an adult, and you have me to help,” With that, he set out a baby monitor and picked Red up into his arms, peppering his skull with kisses.

“Get some rest, brother,” he muttered softly, setting Red down in their bed before crawling in next to him.

——

The snap that filled the air made Cringe’s soul pulse with concern. He had been working on lunch, not wanting Vermillion to pass out from lack of magic after feeding the eggs for the day. Perhaps he was over concerned about it, but they normally overdid it with feeding the eggs their magic. Cringe had been doing most of the feeding for the eggs, but the last few days Vermillion had taken over. He was simply becoming too worn by the constant magic drain...

“m’lord!” Vermillion called out, triggering Cringe to begin running towards the nursery. His fears died down a little when he didn’t see any immediate danger in the room, letting himself catch his breath and walk over to his brother, looking around anxiously.

“What is it, brother?” He asked, frowning. In Vermillion’s arms were the eggs, both bearing severe cracks in their shells. “... Oh.” He whipped out his phone and didn’t hesitate before calling Blue.

“Hello!” The cheery voice greeted him, though it sounded far more groggy than usual. Blue didn’t nap and it was late morning there... Weird.

“Blue, our eggs have cracks in them. Is that normal?” Cringe’s voice was sharp with worry, it made Vermillion smile nervously. He tried to seem above emotion, but he was excited about having a potential kid.

“Oh! Yours haven’t hatched yet? Yes, it’s normal. Just give them some magic and they should hatch soon. Edge already called. Can you believe it?! He ended up with triplets!” The normal excitement was back in his voice, “Papy and I only have one right now, but we’re still waiting on the last egg to hatch.”

“Good... that’s...” Cringe sighed deeply, letting his posture relax, “Good! We will make sure to feed them and send pictures.”

“Thank you~ Good luck, Cringe! Bye bye!” Blue’s voice cut out and Cringe hung up, turning back to Vermillion and pulling up a chair of his own.

“We’re okay, just keep feeding them. They’re going to hatch soon,” a small smile graced Cringe’s face, and Vermillion’s eyes widened.

“soon?” He felt his soul surge with excitement, eagerly letting his magic seep into the eggs once more. The wiggling of the little ones inside halted, but only for a moment before they started with renewed energy.

“Give me one!” Cringe demanded, holding out his arms. He felt anxious and excited, not really wanting twins, but hoping at least one would be a baby. Both of the brothers steadily fed the eggs magic until pieces of shell popped away. Spiders crawled out onto Cringe’s hands, settling on his bones happily. He frowned, disappointed. The spiders would no doubt be helpful and he had every intention of keeping them around, but he had grown to love the idea of having a baby bones running around. It wasn’t the end of the world if they didn’t get one—

Vermillion’s giggling broke him out of his concentrated stare at the spiders, and his soul filled with joy. In his hands was a babybones, one that was ferociously biting on Vermillion’s thumb and making little noises. Cringe didn’t realize the grin had slipped onto his face until he caught Vermillion staring at him. The baby’s eyes glowed faintly, looking like a mirror image of Blue—and thus, of a more pure Cringe.

“They are perfect,” Cringe announced, puffing out his chest, “They will be the champion of their siblings.”

“of course, m’lord,” Vermillion chuckled, resting the baby against his chest. They refused to give him his hand back, still biting, only letting go to let out a loud noise as if in response to their speech.

“Come with me and get lunch,” Cringe said, standing, “they need some baby food, anyway.” He began going over the nutrition schedule for their baby in his mind, grinning.

——

“hm,” Sans scratched his head. It was morning after a pleasant, peaceful night, and he had come into the nursery to feed the eggs. However, instead he was greeted to eggshells and spiders—and a baby skeleton in the middle of it all. Sans laughed in shock. Welp. No naked bones running around... He went to the dresser and got out a little onesie, then dressed the kid before swaddling them in a blanket to carry down to breakfast. The baby bones stayed asleep throughout it all... They’d tell Blue about the spiders later, but for now he was grateful that they only ended up with one kiddo. That could have been... unpleasant, luckily he chose the eggs right. Triplets would kill him. Sans let the baby rest against him as he watched his steps going downstairs, not wanting to trip. He had to stop himself from giggling as he walked through the living room.

“hey pap, guess what?” Sans walked into the kitchen, Papyrus entirely turned away from him.

“What is it, brother?” He called back, continuing to make his breakfast spaghetti.

“look at me, bro,” Sans requested softly, walking closer, “and shh they’re sleeping—” Papyrus turned, eyes connecting with Sans before landing on the baby bones fast asleep in his arms. He gasped, a high pitched squeal leaving his mouth as he reached out to hold the baby, who stirred at the noise. They immediately started whining at being woken up, disoriented. Sans sighed.

“hey kiddo, ‘s alright... look! i’m gonna hand you over to your papa, now,” he pressed his teeth to their skull softly and handed them over to Papyrus, showing him how to support their head. Pap made sure to pay careful attention and took the baby in a soft hold. They nearly fit in one hand... Their crying stopped pretty quickly, eyes wide as they stared up at Papyrus. He stared back, smiling nervously down at them. It wasn’t long before a grin burst out on their face and they started babbling, reaching their arms out up to him. Sans’s grin loosened and he stepped beside him to look down at the kid.

“It is great to meet you my little baby!” Papyrus said, beaming, “Thank you for joining our family!” The baby babbled back, liking this sound making game. Sans chuckled, stepping closer again.

“they’re great, pap... but your spaghetti needs some attention, you can play with them when you’re done,” he worked the baby back into his own arms where they wiggled and grabbed at his face.

“Aw, I wanna play with them now...” Papyrus nearly pouted, but turned back to ensure their house wouldn’t burst into flames.

“heh, you should think of ways to make spaghetti baby food. all the pasta-bilities...” Sans grinned as Papyrus ‘nyeh’d’ in protest.

“Sans, please—” Papyrus began, only to be interrupted by the little skeleton peering over at him from Sans’s arms.

“nyeh! nyeh!” The baby responded to his shout. Papyrus beamed and Sans frowned.

“aw, c’mon bud, don’t be like that...” He was only a little betrayed.

“SEE, SANS! THE PUNS ARE NOT THAT HUMOROUS. EVEN—even... Sans what font was that? Did you catch it?” Papyrus blinked, thinking for a long moment.

“dunno... maybe get them to ‘nyeh’ again?” Sans cocked his head at the baby, who mirrored the motion. He snickered, kissing the baby’s head.

“NYEH!” Papyrus bellowed, trying to encourage more noise. The baby burst into giggles, turning to look at their papa again.

“nyeh! nyehhhhhhh,” they reached for Papyrus, who took them into his arms happily, letting them flail and tap their little hands on his face.

“courier,” Sans said, leaning on the table and grinning.

“BABY CURRY!” He shouted, followed by Courier ‘nyeh’ing up a storm.

“uhm—that sounds like you cooked the babybones, bro.”

“NUH UHN!”

“nyeh!”

——

The brothers all settled into the life of being new parents—some more easily than others. A few days had passed and Stretch held the little orange egg with concern.

“do you think they’re a stillborn...?” He asked after a while, looking deeply troubled. They were at the table eating the dinner Muffet gave them in return for the eight spiders they returned to her. The baby had yet to verbalize anything, so they were still a nameless babybones—a nameless babybones that eagerly ate the sweet mush Muffet gave them for dinner.

“I... suppose that’s possible, Papy,” Blue frowned at the thought, staring at the egg. It hadn’t really moved after its brother hatched, “Have you fed them today?”

“Yeah... maybe they’re still hungry,” Stretch started channeling his magic back into the egg, and he felt it disperse immediately, sucked desperately in. Had he not been feeding them enough? He shifted anxiously and continued pouring his magic in, but it was just a constant drain on it at this point.

“Papy...” Blue said, though the sound was distant. Stretch was far too focused on fixing this, “Papy—PAPY!” That jerked him out of it, stopping the flow of magic as he looked up at Blue. The look of pity Blue gave him was more frustrating than appreciated. “It’s okay, brother. If they hatch, they hatch... They’ll do it on their own time.” He smiled sadly, and Stretch just huffed, staring at the egg miserably.

That was, until he felt a little wiggle. Oh. Oh! That’s a sign that it was working, he just... needed to keep it up! He started flooding the egg with magic again, maybe a bit too much. Almost as if the little guy had decided to take a three day long break, the egg started cracking again. Blue perked up, staring intently.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Papy...” He warned, then gently got the baby’s attention, “Look little babybones, look! Your sibling or siblings are hatching!” He pointed across the table, and the baby turned away from the mush before loudly shouting.

“BAAA!” The noise punctuated the egg shell falling away and the second babybones of the family tumbling out onto the table. Stretch jumped, managing to cushion the baby’s head with his hands.

“heh, you worried me there pal...” Stretch laughed, glancing over at Blue and the first baby before looking back to the new little bones. They yawned and batted at their skull weakly, stretching out for the first time in their life. Stretch pulled them into his arms and held them to his chest, sighing. Blue slid him another jar of the mush, grinning at the baby.

“Twins... sorta. Mweh heh heh.” The relief and happiness on his face was mirrored by Stretch’s own expression.

“Ba!! Babababa!!!” The new parents paused at the baby’s babbling. That was... text.

“Baby Trajan,” Blue cooed, cleaning the messy hands and cuddling the newly named Trajan close. Stretch chuckled, grinning at the two of them before feeding the baby bones in his own arms. This was just the beginning.

“guess we needed the extra crib after all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end -v-


End file.
